CODEseries Wiki
Welcome An information hub of all things related to the series "CODE" by xPwahaha on YouTube. QUICK LINKS: Episodes | Characters Overview An anesthetic originally intended to knock out patients before surgery was developed by a small, independent company. It was a powerful drug, but after several cases of patients bleeding out on the table after taking it, the drug was banned from use. The company was sued, filed for bankruptcy shortly afterward, and was bought by RISE Technologies. However, it seemed that some patients experienced strange side effects weeks after taking the anesthetic. RISE spent millions of dollars on a team of scientists to research this drug, and they developed what we now call Devil’s Coal. Devil’s Coal is a synthetic drug that, when consumed, temporarily gives the user inhuman abilities. Everyone reacts to the drug differently, as it reacts based on the person’s genetic code. Unfortunately, the drug has adverse effects on the mind and body. It is also highly addictive, and long term addicts become terrifying monsters called “Graves.” The government bought out RISE Technologies and now has complete control over the sale and use of Devil’s Coal. It is currently illegal, only given to officials and government military. Of course, with any illegal drug, it didn’t mean it was impossible to obtain. They’re worth a hefty price in the Black Market. Free Wired is a freelance organization that believes in “The CODE” and is dedicated to protecting cyber freedom and stopping the government from becoming a totalitarian regime. The government has been coming more strict every day under its current legislature, and there have been more and more constraints being put on freedoms. They are planning to develop an isotope of Devil’s Coal that negates all of the adverse side effects, coined Project Devil’s Onyx, that will leave them unstoppable in achieving their goals. *“The Code” refers to a program code that is believed to hold the secret to being “free wired,” or free from all constraints and bondage of law, technology, and being. It is an ecstatic state of freedom. Terminology *'RISE Technologies INC': Legal producer of Devil’s Coal, owned and run by the current government. *'Devil’s Coal': An anesthetic drug developed by RISE Technologies that gives the user unique temporary supernatural abilities at the cost of some adverse side effects. **When intoxicated with Devil's Coal, the term is being called “wired.” The adverse aftereffects are called being “electrified.” **'Devil’s Onyx': Pure Devil’s Coal that produces no side effects when consumed – the goal of scientists is to create this. *'Free Wired': A freelance organization that is run by renegades and those who oppose the government’s strict control. It was not the first resistant group, but now the current leading one. It was started by Derik and Lexi Moneaux. *'Graves': Drug addicts *'Immunity': Term used to call those with the special gene; when you have the gene, your blood smells like Devil’s Coal, thus being targeted by Graves. *'Vixen': A cyberpunk-style electronic night club run by the famous “Vixen,” a beautiful, scantily dressed woman. The female workers there are known to dress up in animal-themed costumes. **'Black Devil Martini': Signature martini inspired by Devil’s Coal *'The Code': Refers to a program code that is believed to hold the secret to being “free wired,” or free from all constraints and bondage of law, technology, and being. It is an ecstatic state of freedom. Latest activity Category:Browse